


Sugar

by Pumpkin_Prince



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Prince/pseuds/Pumpkin_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus hates his birthday. Felix wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this is my first time uploading a fic in about 3 years? I'm nervous, but you can't really go wrong with disgustingly sweet lolix...

There were many things Locus disliked, but birthdays were one of his least favorite. No, not all birthdays. He enjoyed treating the people he cared about, seeing them happy made him happy, and birthdays were the best time to be affectionate. Only his birthday. Being the centre of attention for an entire day was exhausting, not to mention the generic gifts of wine and fancy soaps he had no idea what to do with. The only thing to note this year was the set of stainless steel kitchen knives Emily had given him. He did his best to smile and say thank you to everyone who wished him a happy birthday, but by the time he left work, the irritation had taken over.

All he wanted to do is go home and relax, make dinner, maybe watch a movie with Felix. As he fumbled for the keys to their shared apartment, he felt his heart beat faster as he thought of his boyfriend. He immediately covered his eyes in embarrassment. He could almost hear Felix’s voice giggling at him. He turned the key in the lock and stepped in.

“Felix? Are you home?” As soon as he called out, he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, and the unmistakable sound of Felix cursing. Locus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before tossing his bag to the floor and hurrying into the kitchen. Felix was sitting in what looked like a pile of sugar. He smiled when he saw Locus. “Hey babe. You’re home early.”

“Is there any particular reason why you’re covered in frosting, or is this what you do when I’m not around?” Locus leaned back on the wall and frowned. Felix’s grin widened as he stood up. He stretched dramatically.

“You have no idea.” He looked Locus in the eyes as he licked his icing-covered fingers. Locus rolled his eyes, but didn’t hide his smirk.

“I’m serious. The kitchen is a mess. What were you doing?” Locus scanned the room. Dishes were piled high in the sink, spilled flour covered most of the surfaces, and there was the faint smell of burning. Locus always insisted on making food for both of them, as his boyfriend could do little more than put a waffle in the toaster.

Felix brushed off some sugar from his shirt and looked away. “Look, I know you don’t really care about birthdays and you told me you didn’t want anything… But I know how much you love cake, and I wanted to do something for you-” He stopped himself as he turned around, hand on his hips. “And what are you laughing about, huh?” He raised an eyebrow at Locus, who hid his smile behind his hand.

“That’s really cute.”

“I am cute.” Felix stepped towards Locus and smirked up at him.

Locus cupped his boyfriend’s chin and leaned down to kiss him. Felix threaded his hand through Locus’ hair and pulled him closer. The kiss was sweet, and ended earlier than Felix would have liked, but any complaints were forgotten when his boyfriend kissed his forehead and mumbled into his hair.

“I love you.”

It was far from the first time it had been said between them, but it always made Felix’s chest ache in the best way.

“Locus?”

“Mm?”

“I love you too,” Felix stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “And you got frosting on your face.”


End file.
